


Un beso a las estrellas

by Soy_AntiCoral



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Algo raro, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_AntiCoral/pseuds/Soy_AntiCoral
Summary: Ella vino del cielo y él quería ir con ella.





	Un beso a las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> «Fairy tail no me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes de Hiro Mashima».

En una noche común un ser apareció en su ventana sonriéndole de la manera más encantadora. Sus cabellos eran rubios que parecían olas doradas en cada movimiento junto a sus hipnóticos ojos, los labios rosados invocaban su nombre. Esa noche la luna estaba presente entre ellos dos, un ser desconocido que apareció cual estrella fugaz en su ventana y se fue tan rápido el gran Astro Rey se asomó por el horizonte. Sólo se quedó grabado en su corazón un “Volveré, lo prometo solo espérame”.

Tal como lo dijo lo hizo, volvió a la noche siguiente y la siguiente a ella, la misteriosa mujercita se plantaba en su ventana con sus pies descalzos y quería hablar con él, no entendía como ella encontraba en él algo tan interesante para venir todos los días sólo para hablar con él. La primera vez y la segunda que apareció creyó que era un sueño demasiado lucido, pero cuando sus manos se rozaron en una ocasión lo comprendió… Ella era tan real como sus risas de ruiseñor.

Las noches pasaron y ella lucía contenta de estar ahí, pero cierto día sólo no apareció y las siguientes noches no volvió. Creía que no la volvería ver, la pequeña y misteriosa joven se había ido como llegó. Ser rechazado era sin duda causaría gran dolor, pero que la persona que lo encanto no fuera siquiera existente provocaría una destrucción mayor tanto a su mente como cuerpo.

Un día alguien tocó la ventana cerrada y al otro lado estaba ese ser con sus lágrimas de cristal pidiendo mil y un perdones, algo que no se pudo negar a dar. Mavis era parte del universo, un ser que se había enamorado de un simple mortal y que desde el cielo siempre lo veía porque era feliz con ello, pero ella quería estar a su lado. Le dieron la oportunidad de poder ir a verlo cierta cantidad de noches, pero no fue suficiente, quería estar con él, un deseo demasiado fuera de lugar para ella. Lo amaba y aun que fuera sólo cuando la luna llena estuviera presente quería verlo, pero ese era la última vez, él le limpiaba las lágrimas que se cristalizaban al tacto humano.

—Llévame contigo, Mavis.

Ella negó rápido, un humano no podía ir donde ella, el cuerpo humano no podría… Su humano le estaba ofreciendo su alma, seguramente le dirían que había pasado milenios desde la última vez que uno de ellos entregaba el alma sin nada a cambio, sólo para estar juntos.

—Zeref —susurró con suavidad mientras tocaba la suave y frágil piel del ser, cerró los ojos y en su mente pronuncio el cantico del pacto que se generaría. Sus labios se rosaron y el cuerpo humano se volvió de oro para luego desintegrarse en mariposas que desaparecían entre el viento, el caparazón desaparecía y se quedaba con lo único real, lo llevó a su pecho. El hada volvía al universo junto a su amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este pequeño fic sin más. Creo que lo escribo es mayormente extraño, así que este pequeñito es igual a los demás, pero quería escribir algo de mi OTP de Fairy tail.  
> Es todo.
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
